How Short Are You?
by xEngulfedInDarknessx
Summary: While sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express, Fate runs into an alienated Draco Malfoy, and conversation starts, what will become of the two outcasts? DMOC


A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I wrote it mainly because I think that there should be more DracoOC fanfictions, just tell me what you think, Criticize all you want, I want you're honest opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did why would I be writing a crummy fanfiction, I would be out buying a lifetime supply of black eyeliner or scented cameras or chocolate or getting a boyfriend, or I don't know, having a life! On with the story people.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We are on the Hogwart's Express and it is 12:00 noon. We see a girl sitting in a compartment, alone. She decides to get something off the luggage rack, only, instead, she hits her head _on_ the luggage rack, she growls.

Now, she's reaching to grab something from her trunk, and, much to her dismay, the whole thing falls down on her head, ouch. Now this girl growls again, not to mention swears so violently that it would make _any_ rapper _or_ pirate cringe.

This girl's name is Fate and it is her 6th year at Hogwat's school of witchcraft and wizardry. Not many know her, and those who do don't like her. You might call her the "brooding girl in the corner" which is not entirely inaccurate, but that's still not a very nice thing to say about someone, now is it?

She doesn't really have "friends", actually, the closest thing to a friend that she has is Luna Lovegood, but when Luna started hanging out with the Gryffindor's she knew she wouldn't be wanted.

Now as we watch Fate, we see her take a book out of the mess on the floor and shove the rest of her stuff back in her trunk.

Content, Fate sits and reads, but not much later, the compartment door bursts open and Fate looks up with wide eyes, hoping that whoever burst in just now has no intention of killing her. But they don't appear to, or _he_ doesn't appear to. He just quickly glares at her and takes the seat opposite of her. He says nothing. She does.

"Can I help you with something?" If you are thick, you may not have realized that Fate is very confused now.

At least he responded "No." Now he glares at her, again.

Ignoring his glare she says, "You know most people would ask if they could sit there first." He gives her a look of confusion mixed with not caring in the least and slightly shakes his head in disbelief of her comment. It was quite obvious that he wasn't going to say anything.

"But obviously you don't care."

This time he replies "Nope. Not at all."

"Why not?"

"Who are you and are you always this annoying?" He is starting to look angry now. Well, more annoyed that actually _angry_, but still.

"Fate, 6th year Ravenclaw and yes, always."

"Which explains why you were sitting alone."

"Yup, that pretty much covers it."

"Hmm," now, this mysterious boy looks out the window, very intently. Fate can tell that that he is now in deep thought, and not about whatever is outside the window at the moment.

She briefly studies him. He's tall, or she thinks, it's hard to tell as he is sitting down, but it looked as though he might be tall, now she remembers when he first walked in and made the conclusion that he was tall, she would say about 5' 10".

"How tall are you?" Did she really say that out loud? That is the kind of thing that she meant to keep in an inner monologue, not say out loud, but she did, damn.

"5'11"" He looked at her skeptically.

"Okay." He looks away again. Fate also notices, that aside from being tall, he was muscular, but not really muscular, that would be disgusting, just enough to notice, but that was about it. And Fate notices that he is almost white, not like race white, but like paper or freshly fallen snow white, it was kind of scary.

His eyes are gray, and he looks very distant. But she decides to look around the compartment until she get's up the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

He looks at her with, what is it, sadness in his eyes, yes it is. "The last person I ever wanted to be."

This is not the kind of response Fate wanted, she was hoping for a name, a house, a year, something. "Could you be a bit more specific?"

He sighs "Draco Malfoy"

Fate's eyes widened "The one who almost killed Professor Dumbledore?"

"I didn't kill him." His face is now unreadable.

"I know, Snape did."

"I didn't want to kill him." He sounds almost like he's pleading for her to believe him.

"You didn't." Fate gets the feeling that he needed to vent a few things.

He looks away, no venting, okay.

Fate decides to try to lighten the mood a bit "So, you know, there is this thing called the sun and _I_ don't really like it, but a little sun wouldn't kill you."

A look of shock and confusion passes over his face "What?"

"You know, maybe you should get some sun. You're really pale."

"You're really annoying."

"Which is why I was sitting alone."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It is now the third day of school. Draco and Fate haven't seen each other since they got off the train, and they both really need someone to talk to.

Draco is about to loose it. He needs to talk to someone who won't judge him on his actions last year; there is only one person that he has found that won't. This happens to be a loner 6th year Ravenclaw, Fate. As luck would have it, and because this story has to go _somewhere_, there she is, walking down the hall. And this, of course, being Fate, she trips and all of her books and other stuff comes flying out of her bag and she's in a heap on the floor.

She yells "OUCH!" Apparently she hit the stone floor of the dungeons really hard. Now she scoffs "I would understand not trying to help me or anything but someone could at least _not_ step on my books!" She glares accusingly at a student, who just stepped on her books. Draco leans down to help her up, barely containing his laughter.

He smiles at her "You okay?"

She groans "I'll live," the bell rings "Shit." She turns to leave, but Draco catches her hand.

He whispers to her "Meet me, astronomy tower eight o'clock?" Fate quickly nods and shuffles off to her next class.

Fate reaches Professor Slughorn's class three minutes late, but the five points away from her house don't matter to her right now. She is so thrilled that she's not really concentrating on her potion, which might explain why it just blew up. Oops. That's gonna take a while to get out of her hair. Fate groans and mumbles to herself "As long is it doesn't kill me or turn me into anything weird, I really don't care." Fate finds herself talking to, well, herself a lot, seeing as she has nobody else to talk to.

After a thorough shower, we see Fate climbing up to the astronomy tower, she's five minutes early. When she reaches the top, she hears a voice "You're early."

Fate can't help but smile at his voice "I have nowhere else to be."

Draco laughs "Good, I want you here."

"Awww, give me a hug you big lug." Oh how Fate loves to tease him.

Draco smiles and embraces Fate in a huge hug, she looks shocked at first, she didn't think that he would, it was a joke, but then she smiles and hugs him back. I would just like to say that these two have formed a very strong bond, simply two outsiders who have been fortunate enough to find the other, their bond was formed very quickly, so to anyone reading this it may seem as though they are rushing a friendship, or I am rushing the story, but that just means that none of you are outsiders who have found another outsider and experienced the quick, seemingly invincible bond. Anyway, back to the story.

Fate looks up at him, which is quite a feat, as he is nine inches taller than her and they're still in a tight embrace, anyway, she says "Hi to you too." Draco laughs and breaks their embrace. Sitting down, she asks, "So has school sucked for you as much as it has for me?"

"I think so."

Fate, using the utter corniness of the situation sarcastically sympathizes "But at least we have each other."

Draco laughs, he's laughed more in the last two minutes than he did all summer "That we do."

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, if the story sucks I'll stop, but if you like it tell me, please! I need to know! Just click that little button in the corner and tell me what you think, it could be as small as one word, but please, review.


End file.
